Emerwen
by Simplifying Spirals
Summary: Emerwen has a secret and falls for a certain prince. Will she be able to help Legolas with what he needs most?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Things written in parentheses are the meaning of the elvish words prior to them. I hope nothing is confusing in the story. Please message me or review to ask questions or comment. **

* * *

><p>Down in a tunnel of trees walked an elf. Her footsteps were sure but fell softly on the green grass littering the forest floor. She began to ascend a small hill in order to look out over the river at the edge of the kingdom. Her horse whinnied softly at her from the bottom of the hill. She turned and smiled at her horse, Hwesta (breeze). She came back down the hill as slowly as she ascended and leapt gracefully back on the mare. They rode back to the main city.<p>

"You're back, sister" said a tall beautiful elleth as she descended the stairs into the palace.

She impatiently waited for her sister to slip off her horse before threading her arm through hers. The first elleth, Emerwen (Shepherdess), graced the guards with a soft smile as they led her horse away from the girls who flew up the stairs. Alata (Radiance) hurried her sister along the open hallways to their shared room. She scolded her sister gently like a mother hen would even though she could assume her sister wasn't listening. Emerwen loved her sister dearly, but she always had the same gentle reminders to not stay out too long, not eat too quickly, etc.

Alata shut the door with a quick push and turned to her sister

"Why were you out so late today? It's well past four already and the guests have started to arrive!"

"Oh my dear loving sister, the water was so beautiful today and so hard to resist. Hwesta enjoyed it also, she dearly loves to run" Emerwen responded with a soft smile.

Alata sighed, but knew her sister. Emerwen loved to be outside and with those she loved. When the ones she loved were busy, as they were this past week, she would be found outside with her beloved horse. Her elven glow shown more when the trees and sun felt her appreciation. She treated the flowers and trees as her dearest friends. Alata and Emerwen's grandmother often said that Emerwen could bring light to even the darkest of places.

At last the elleths were ready and with her arm linked through Emerwen's, Alata steered them out the door and down the corridor. As Alata had said, the guests had begun to arrive and for a while the two elleths stood in a balcony watching the horses bear more and more people to the wedding party. This would be the wedding of their older sister, Erulissё (Grace), to her betrothed. Both girls were very excited for their sister, but a little sad that she would now be started a new family without them.

Thranduil and Legolas of Mirkwood rode side by side in front of the other Mirkwood elves as they descended the path that would take them to the heart of Imladris. They had been invited to the wedding of their protector's oldest daughter. Megil (Sword) was the royal protector ever since he turned of age. His father before him and his father before him and so on had all been royal protectors. In the very essence of the name, they protected the royal party. In the palace, the protector and his people would roam the halls watching for any who might harm the royal family. Should the king or any of his family take council, go out riding, or any other occasion, a protector was to go with them. Megil was the king's protector and his only son was the prince's. More guards had been taken along for protection since Megil and his son would be distracted. This was an important event for all of them since this was the first of Megil's four children to be married.

Legolas heart lightened as Imladris came into view. He had always loved how it looked, ever since a boy. His visits were less frequent now because of the amount of responsibility placed on him in his realm, so he was glad to be able to make a visit now. His eyes roamed the hillsides, noticing the carefree air of the place. The waterfalls rushed down the hills, always in a hurry unlike the animals of the forest who roamed about slowly. His eyes caught the glimpse of two girls in a balcony looking at all the arriving guests. The one was pointing and hugging the other as she appeared to be talking the other's ear off. But the other didn't seem to mind since she smiled at the first girl and hugged her slightly.

Legolas couldn't see the girls anymore as they entered the main courtyard and dismounted. Father and son ascended the stairs together and were guided down a hall to their separate rooms to change for dinner.

The main room was an outstanding affair. It seemed Megil and Dúlin (Nightingale) had spared no expense for their daughter's ceremony. The walls were draped with light fabric with a scattering of flowers placed amongst the folds. Candles showered the room, and on the balcony where the ceremony would take place there were more flowers and candles making an arch over the couple. The guests were seated and the couple met on the balcony. They joined their lives together forever with the smiles and love of everyone present. The two sisters hugged their older sister for a long time as the couple thanked everyone for coming. Even though there were tears rolling down their cheeks, their smiles outweighed the sadness. The two left the happy couple with the rest of the guests as they went to finish their tears in a quiet corner.

Soon everyone was swept into to dining room to finish the happy day. The two sisters sat with friends as their mother and father went to be with their daughter and new son. Their son, also a protector, sat near Thranduil and Legolas, because even in happy times, they needed to be protected.

Legolas caught sight of the two girls whom he saw earlier on the balcony. The one was very chatty and seemed to know everyone present at her table and took her time to talk with each of them. The other was quiet, but smiled and spoke softly to those who spoke to her.

After dinner came music and dancing. The musicians got out their instruments and began a simple song. The quieter sister, whose name Legolas found out was Emerwen, began to tune her instrument. It was a sort of fiddle known for its happy tune, but it was hard to find a voice to accompany it since the voice needed to be high. After the first song was done, Emerwen called for her sister, Alata, to join her. Alata did so and at the first notes Emerwen played, her voice rang out in a beautiful melody. Everyone stopped to listen and gathered around the fireside to enjoy a night of festivities.

After the first verse Emerwen joined Alata in singing the chorus. The second verse they did together in harmony, and as the chorus came around for the second time, Alata encouraged everyone to sing with them. The night progressed with singing and some dancing. Emerwen was very skilled in her instrument and played most of the night. As the hour grew later, she finally put down her fiddle and with apologies to everyone, retired from the room. Legolas found himself following her out to the hallway.

"May I escort you to your room, my lady?" Emerwen turned around with a surprised look on her face.

"That is very generous my lord, but you should stay to visit with everyone. I will see you on the morrow." With that she left and glided down the hall into another hall and disappeared. Rana (Wanderer), Legolas's protector, hurried over to see what the prince was up to. He glanced down the hall as Legolas shook his head and went back into the room.

* * *

><p>Several days later Legolas met his father in the library as requested.<p>

"Son, I will be leaving for our home in two days. You may remain here for a time if you wish. I know how you love this place and a time away from your burdens would be good for you." Thranduil said, turning to his son.

"Father I would love that, but only will I stay if you are sure I am not needed right away" Legolas replied, a little surprised at his father's offer. Thranduil smiled and placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

"You are young yet, but you have too many burdens as of now. Take these next few months off to enjoy yourself and free your heavy heart." Legolas bowed his head in thanks of his father's wishes and left.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Emmie, you must show me!" Alata pleaded with her sister.<p>

"Only if you will describe the view for me tonight." Retorted Emerwen.

"Oh all right, but not too much, otherwise I won't have anything else to bargain with you!" Legolas laughed softly as he heard Alata trying to persuade her sister to do who-knows-what. He had remained in Imladris at his father's wishes for a month now. He had gotten to know the two sisters rather well and enjoyed spending time with them.

Both turned at his laugh and Alata jumped up to hug him, as she was rather fond of doing. Emerwen knew it was only so she could tell her friends that she had hugged the prince of Mirkwood, but there was no harm in Alata's innocent gesture. Both sat next to Emerwen as she sat among the flowers in the garden. This was her favorite spot in all of Imladris and Legolas and Alata were both seen with her on most days. She turned her face to the sun with closed eyes and breathed in the clean air.

"It is a most glorious day, don't you think?" Emerwen asked softly.

"Yes, the colors are most brilliant." Legolas replied. Emerwen turned with a question upon her lips but turned back to the sky with a slight shake of her head. Legolas was about to inquire about her behavior when Alata broke in.

"Oh we must go horseback riding! Just think Emerwen, Hwesta would love being out on a day like today." Emerwen hesitated for a moment, but then smiled in agreement.

"She does love being out of the paddock" Emerwen said as she stood. Legolas smiled at the two sisters as Alata threaded her arm into her sister's as they took off down the path. They were close, these two. Rarely did you find one sister without the other. They seemed to complete each other because they were so very different.

Emerwen loved the simple things in life: the sun, her horse, and her family. Alata loved rich things such as clothes, food, and books. She wanted to get the best life could offer, whereas Emerwen was glad that life was offered to her.

Emerwen was cool and collected and could easily calm her sister down she the slightest thing set her off. They were both fairly good with their weapons though Emerwen refused to shoot a bow. She preferred her double blades as much as Alata preferred archery.

* * *

><p>The days began to get longer as the summer months blossomed. Everyone was found outdoors if they could manage it. Legolas came upon the idea of an archery contest. His friend, Astaldo (Valiant), whom he had met in Imladris was a good shot and was longing for something to do this fine summer day. They found the sisters outside by the stream picking up smooth stones.<p>

"Why don't we go down to the archery fields to see who among us is the best." cried Astaldo. Alata whipped her head around with a shout of glee.

"I would love to!" She exclaimed. Legolas smiled at Alata grabbed her sister's arm and began to hurry to the fields. Emerwen laughed and allowed her sister to drag her through the forest.

"Alate, why don't you hurry ahead with Astaldo to make sure he doesn't get all the good arrows and I'll walk with Emerwen at a reasonable pace." Legolas suggested to the hurried maiden. She glanced at her sister and a whispered, "Will you be okay?" At a nod, Alata grinned and ran ahead to find Astaldo. Emerwen waited for Legolas to catch up to where she was standing while looking back in his direction, but off into the distance.

"What are you looking at, Mellon." (friend) Legolas questioned as he drew closer. Her eyes flew to his face as she smiled and said,

"Oh nothing much. Just wondering who will win this afternoon." Legolas smiled a reply and offered his arm. Emerwen continued to look into his face before frowning slightly and beginning to walk in the direction of the archery fields. Legolas frowned and took a few long strides to catch up with her.

"If my lady does not want to be treated as such she only has to speak the word." Legolas said a little gruffly. He was not used to being rejected, especially for such a simple gesture. Emerwen turned her head toward him with a confused expression. Legolas sighed.

"I understand you do not need help, but I originally thought the gesture made maidens glad." Legolas tried to clarify his actions but her brow was still furrowed. She opened her mouth to speak, shut it again, and then with hesitation, began to speak.

"I'm afraid, dear prince, that you do not know everything about me. I must confess that I don't tell people until it is the utmost necessary because I do not like their feelings towards me to turn afterwards." Legolas drew in a breath to speak, but closed his mouth as she shook her head and continued,

"You are a dear friend to me and I don't wish for you to be kept in the dark any longer. Mellon, I am blind. I have been ever since the day I was born and do not expect to get any sight back by the time I pass into the Undying Lands."


	2. Chapter 2

Legolas was speechless. He opened his mouth to speak and when he could think of nothing he closed it again. Hesitantly she reached out for him and when her fingers brushed against his chest she withdrew and said,

"I don't want you to think of me any different, even though you will. Please understand why I don't tell people of this. I will see you in the morning. Tell me sister I went to my room."

And with a sad smile, Emerwen turned and retreated from the woods. Legolas watched her go, wanting to deny the truth of the matter, but before his eyes it was unveiling. As she walked through the woods she brought her hands out to touch the trees as she walked passed, and knew how to adjust her course depending on how close she was to a tree.

Legolas remembered how Alata always linked her arm through her sister's It wasn't merely because they were close, even though that was true as well, but Alata helped guide her sister safely and quickly through the halls. She guided her through the dining room for meals and whispered words whenever needed. At meals she would whisper which food was in the bowl and whom she was sitting near. Alata would never bring her sister books nor expect her to participate in archery. He remembered just earlier today when he mentioned how beautiful the colors were she had turned to ask, but thought better of it. His heart filled with sadness as he realized what she lived without.

Alata's face fell when she saw the prince walk into the field alone. Her heart went out to Emerwen because she knew it was hard to tell anyone of her problem. She had not wanted to tell the prince, but since he was one of her dearest friends she realized she needed to. Alata searched Legolas's face for signs of betrayal, but found only confusion and sadness. She put a hand on his shoulder and waited for him to speak.

"Did you know, Astaldo?" Legolas questioned, turning to his friend.

"Only because I tried to teach her archery once and wouldn't take no for an answer. You cannot imagine my surprise with the frustration coming off of her as I admonished her for not even aiming at the target." Astaldo shook his head at the memory.

"I felt so bad for her, but understood why she never spoke of it. She was worried about telling you. It has been on her mind for weeks now." Astaldo continued, glancing at his friend.

"I feel so sorry for her. She hasn't ever seen the colors that we take for granted. Nor anything else that comes so naturally for us." Legolas said sadly as he shook his head. His friends looked at him with sadness and each put a hand on his shoulder.

"But she really is amazing. She can hear so well. That's how she gets away with people not knowing. When people speak she knows to look a little bit above the voice so that she's looking them in the eye. She can hear footsteps of anyone, no matter how softly they fall. She can hear the whistle of a blade through the air as it comes towards her. As a young elfling I tried so hard to sneak up on her or trick her into things, but her other senses are magnified because her vision is gone." Alata explained, her voice gaining confidence as she portrayed how her sister battled her way through life.

"Come, you must watch what she does. It's amazing." Alata said firmly, taking the prince by his arm, "And you must also help us now that you know."

"Help how?" questioned Legolas, for he felt that there was nothing to be done.

"At dinner she does not know whom she sits by, nor what food comes to her in a bowl. She cannot see into the bowl to know how full it is or where to place the spoon to serve herself. She does not know if someone looks at her and smiles or beckons her over. There is much she needs help with." Alata confirmed as they walked through the woods towards the main house.

They stopped by the gardens to retrieve Emerwen. Alata and Astaldo placed Legolas in front of her and told them to go to the training clearing and left. Legolas stood in front of Emerwen feeling awkward and out of place. It was a queer feeling to him, but he realized that he never wanted to make Emerwen feel bad or unwanted, nor did he want to make a bad impression on her. Emerwen smiled at the prince, but looked at one of his cheeks.

"Will you please say something, Mellon?" She asked softly

"What would you have me say?" Legolas questioned back. But as soon as he spoke he saw the reason for his question. Her eyes flickered to his mouth and then up to his eyes. So perfectly that he gasped slightly and felt that she really could see him. She smiled at this.

"I've had a lot of practice" Emerwen said, "Now I will take your arm. I had not realized that I had walked away from it earlier, You must forgive me." She bowed her head at the last part, but was stopped by Legolas's fingers gently pushing her head back up.

"There is no need for you to apologize, Mellon. I should be the one seeking your forgiveness. I know now the troubles you face every day and should not have been upset that I had not been informed of this information as soon as I met you. I understand your reasoning and am willing to help you in any way that I can." Legolas looked on her with such care that, if she could see, her heart would have burst to know that love could indeed grow there. As it was she heard the sincere note in his voice and took heart that he did care for her.

"Thank you, dear prince, now should we head for the field before they come back for us." She smiled a little as she spoke.

"Indeed we shall." Legolas said as he threaded her arm through his, "Though I am afraid I don't quite know how to do this."

"If there is anything blocking my path that I might trip over, then please let me know. Otherwise I will go where you go and you will be my eyes." Emerwen said as she gracefully walked beside him, her faith completely in him to guide her to the clearing.

Legolas marveled at the way she could walk without fear of hitting anything. She walked right with him and matched his step.

"Is that low branch still there or have they taken it out yet?" Emerwen spoke through his thoughts of her. He glanced ahead and sure enough there was a branch hanging low enough for her to hit with her head.

"Yes it is still there, forgive me, I had not seen it." He spoke rather ashamed that she should know the dangers in her path and he, the one gifted with vision, did not.

"It has been there for a while now. Don't feel disheartened. I know these woods well, probably better than you, simply because it is necessary on my survival." She smiled at him as she ducked under the said branch and continued without breaking her stride.

When they entered the clearing meant for weapon training, Alata and Astaldo were arguing over which weapons to test. Emerwen hurried her step and when reaching Alata, placed her hands gently on her shoulders before leaning in.

"Are you sure we want to do this to him on the first day of his knowledge?" Emerwen questioned her sister in a hushed whisper.

Alata glanced at Legolas and nodded before saying a quick, "Yes."

Emerwen sighed at the answer but held out her hands for her double blades to be placed into them.

She turned to Legolas with her blades facing him. As he picked up his blades and turned towards her she bowed as is traditional before sparring and crouched in the first position. Legolas hesitated at first, but swung one blade lightly towards her. She blocked it easily and flicked her other wrist to slice his belly. They countered every attack by the other in a beautiful dance around the clearing. Legolas forgot that she was blind and used his every knowledge to best her. She finally lost one of her blades, but if she was surprised, she did not show it in her face. She fought well with one blade, but maneuvered them closer to where she heard her blade fall. She stooped down to avoid one of Legolas's attacks and made a grab for her blade. She couldn't know which way the blade fell, so alas, she grabbed it by the blade side. She quickly flipped it to grasp the handle and threw her arm up to block another attack.

They fought for a long time, but finally Emerwen seemed to draw in more strength and with a few quick moves, disarmed him of his knives and held a blade up to his neck. Legolas gasped in surprise when he realized again that she was blind. She was looking straight into his eyes, but there was a blankness in her gaze that made him sad. They bowed to one another to end the event, and returned their blades to Alata. She quickly put them away and grasped her sister's hand. Legolas now remembered when she grabbed the wrong end of the blade. There was a slice down the center of her right hand.

"I'll be fine, dear sister. I do need to come up with a way to determine which end I grab for." Emerwen smiled softly. Alata wrapped her handkerchief around her sister's hand lovingly before retorting,

"Yes, but how many cuts will you get before you can figure it out? You've been working on that for years." Alata said.

"It is a problem. But I simply can't determine which end of the blade lays a certain direction. I can hear which end hits the ground first, but that does not help." Emerwen explained sadly as they turned to leave.

Legolas stared after the two sisters as they walked back for the evening meal. He turned to Astaldo with questions burning in his mind.

"She will answer any question you have, Mellon. You only have to ask." Astaldo said with a laugh. They hurried after the girls to join them for their meal.


	3. Chapter 3

Months had passed since the day Legolas found out about Emerwen was blind. He realized how strong she was to try to act like everyone else. If she told everyone about it, they would all try to help, but end up treating her like a child. _She was brave to go on every day acting like she is fine._ Legolas thought. The two of them had grown closer. He spent a lot of time with her, which he enjoyed tremendously, and which allowed Alata to spend her time elsewhere. It was hard to constantly be with and care for your sister. She loved Emerwen dearly, but sometimes it was nice to get away and do things she wanted to do.

His father had sent a message to him to return home. His small break was over. He said goodbye to Alata and Astaldo, but couldn't find Emerwen anywhere indoors. He tried the garden and sure enough she was there, soaking up the last of the sunlight.

"Good evening, dear prince." Emerwen greeted Legolas as he sat beside her in the soft grass.

"how are you today, Mellon?" Legolas questioned. Emerwen turned to smile at him.

"I am doing as well as expected. I hear you are to leave us." She reported sadly.

"You hear too well, my friend." Legolas replied, looking down at the grass.

"I will miss you dearly. You have been such a great friend to me and my sister. I can never thank you enough for all that you have done for me." Emerwen reached out toward him and after following his arm down to his hand, grasped it between her two graceful hands. Legolas looked up at her with a smile.

"I shall miss you as well. There is nothing to be thankful for. I appreciate your thoughtfulness with everything you do." he squeezed her hands with the last sentence. Emerwen smiled and turned her face back towards the sun, but leaving her hands in his.

"Will you describe it to me?" Emerwen asked softly. She loved to hear how the sunsets looked. Legolas enjoyed telling her, simply because she seemed to glow even more when imagining such a sight as the sun setting.

After he had explained the sun setting and the surrounding area, they went inside for the evening meal. It would be the last evening meal Legolas would have in Imladris for a long while.

As he and his kinfolk departed for their kingdom, Legolas could not help but glance back as they left the waterfalls and lush area. He thought he spotted a certain elleth in a garden just beyond, but when he blinked, she was gone.

* * *

><p>His father had commanded that he take care of the prisoner, Smeagol. He and several other guards had watched over him, but he was cunning. One night he managed to get away, but not before getting captured by a band of orcs near Dol Guldur. Legolas wearily made his way back to his room. He had presented all that he knew of the prisoner's escape to his father with a bowed head. He was ashamed that this had happened. He and the other guards were good at what they did, but it seemed Smeagol was better. His father was silent for a time.<p>

"Elrond needs to know of this. You will deliver the message yourself." Thranduil delivered the words with a heavy sigh, knowing that no other punishment was needed. Legolas nodded and left to prepare himself for this journey.

* * *

><p>It had been ninety years since he had last seen Imladris. He smiled briefly at the thought of the maiden he had gotten to know there at that time. His heart was heavy when he remembered that many of his kind had sailed away to the undying lands over the past years. Megil and Dúlin had both sailed away and their son had moved to Lothlorien to be a guardsman there. Legolas wasn't sure the fate that beheld the younger two sisters, but he feared they left with their parents.<p>

He entered the courtyard, hardly seeing any elves. A few came to take his and his fellow guards' horses away. Legolas entered the home and began to thread his way through the corridors towards Elrond's study. He finally came upon is and knocked lightly.

"Come in" commanded the Lord of the House. Legolas walked in and bowed as curtesy demanded. Elrond bowed back slightly and beckoned the ellon over to his desk.

"What is it, Legolas? Your father seemed urgent." Elrond looked at him expectantly.

"My lord, the creature Gollum escaped us. He was captured by orcs near Dol Guldur. We know no more." Legolas said with a bow of his head. The memory was still too recent to not bring shame upon him. Elrond sighed deeply and stood up. He walked over to his balcony and looked out.

"This cannot be fixed, but I imagine it would have happened eventually. Will you stay a few weeks? We need to have a council about this to decide what should be done." Elrond turned as he questioned the ellon in front of him. As Legolas politely agreed to stay Elrond observed him. Legolas had matured since he had last been here. Elrond also observed a sadness developed in Legolas. He seemed troubled by what the world was becoming in these dark days. Elrond feared that the darkness was just beginning in Legolas's life, and he hoped that Legolas would be able to see it through to the end as unscathed as possible.

Legolas crept into the gardens searching for Emerwen. She stood up from a bench hidden by a bush and walked towards him.

"Good day, my lord." Emerwen said with a smile, "How long will you be here, Legolas?" Legolas smiled and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I will never surprise you will I?" At the shake of her head he continued, "I will be here for a few weeks. Elrond wants me to remain for the council. Afterwards I expect to be needed back home."

Emerwen linked her arm through his as they strolled about the garden catching up on the past years. As the night approached, Emerwen stood on her tiptoes to kiss Legolas on the cheek. He tricked her though and turned his lips to touch hers. She pulled back wanting to search his eyes, but when finding, as expected, that she could not, she smiled briefly.

"I'll see you at dinner." She whispered and then hurried out of the garden. Legolas turned to continue walking through the gardens as his heart and thoughts raced. He hadn't intended to kiss her, but at that moment, it was perfect. He knew then that he loved her. His heart would only accept hers for all eternity. He smiled at the thought of her accepting him, but then frown when he thought that she might not. Knowing Emerwen she would reject him because of his duty to his people. The people of Mirkwood would want a princess who could see and participate in ruling the land. Emerwen would most likely feel that she could not do this. Legolas exited the garden to begin ascending the slope towards the houses as his heart grew heavy. He would have to speak with her about these matters soon.

* * *

><p>Two weeks had passed since their kiss in the gardens and still they had not spoken of it. They had conversed about everything else, but something held Legolas back. He entered the council area with several other Mirkwood elves. After the council had finished, he went back to his seat and remained there long after everyone had left. He would be a part of the fellowship and he could not hope to return. His heart saddened as he thought of his father growing more lonely in Mirkwood, and of Emerwen, whom he loved. With his head bowed he promised himself he would speak with her before the night was out. He started as a hand brushed his head. He looked up and captured the hand of Emerwen before her hand gently hit him in the face. Her hand immediately stopped as worry crept over her features.<p>

"Don't worry, Mellon, you did not hit me." Legolas said with a little smile. Emerwen let out the breath she was holding.

"You don't breath very loudly so it is difficult to find where you are. My apologies, dear prince." Emerwen replied as he guided her to the seat beside him.

"Apology accepted though it was not necessary. I trust you know what the council discussed?" Legolas questioned. Even though she would not spy, it was likely that she and her sister had figured a few things out for themselves.

"All I know is that the Ring of Power has been found and brought here. There is a darkness and heaviness that settled over Imladris as it entered. Why do you ask?" Emerwen tried to look into his eyes, and not for the first time, was frustrated when she could not.

"Yes the ring has been found. There will be a fellowship to take the ring to Mordor to be destroyed." At her gasp Legolas searched her face for an explanation. Though she did not give one since she could not see his glance, she motioned for him to continue.

"I will be a part of this fellowship." Legolas watched with a heavy heart as tears sprang up in the elleth's eyes. One threatened to fall as he spoke again.

"I have a favor to ask of you, Mellon." Legolas said.

"What would you have me do, my prince?" Emerwen asked, silently bidding the tears not to fall. Her slip of tongue by adding the 'my' to prince did not go unnoticed by Legolas, but he didn't mention anything about it at that time.

"I would like for you to travel back with the others to my home. My father will have no one left now that I will be gone. My mother died a long while ago and he will be lonely now that I am leaving." Legolas asked her gently, knowing it was a lot to request.

"I...I don't know what to say. Do you truly wish this of me, my lord?" Emerwen questioned, completely blown away by the prince's request.

"Yes, I wish for him to have some good company while I'm away, and he will enjoy your conversations tremendously." Legolas said, trying to ease her concern.

"If that is what you wish for me to do, my lord, then I will do it. When do I leave?" Emerwen asked, clasping her hands neatly in the center of her lap, ever the picture of a proper lady. Legolas let out the breath he did not know he was holding. He knew it was a lot to ask of her, but he truly did not want either Emerwen nor his father to come to any harm and hoped Mirkwood was far enough away from the turmoils of men.

"My lady, you will leave at dawn in four days. My men will take good care of you." Legolas answered, placing his hands on her clasped ones. He opened his mouth to profess his love for her, but was interrupted by a servant calling them to dinner. Emerwen was oblivious to everything since she was thinking about what she must now do. Legolas led them to dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

After four days Emerwen was ready for the journey. She had her few clothes, her knives, and her staff. She rarely took her staff with her since she knew the area so well, but she knew she must take it to the palace. Her staff doubled as a guiding tool and as a weapon. There there five even hollowed out portions in the staff, all filled with metal for weight. The tip was encased in metal and slightly pointed at the end. There were two areas on the staff where the texture was roughed to allow a good handhold. This staff would allow her to sweep the area in front of her to watch out for walls, stairs, and whatever else she might encounter in a new place. It was also her favorite weapon. It allowed a small knife to rest in the top of the staff, going by unnoticed by anyone but those who knew it well.

The other ellon were waiting for her as she walked down to the courtyard before dawn. There was a horse saddled and waiting for her. She neatly vaulted on top the horse and turned it towards the rest of the ellon and nodded. They road out of the gates, not taking any looks behind them. Legolas stood from a balcony watching them go.

"May you be well, my love" He whispered as the horses rounded a bend and were not seen again.

Emerwen was tired, but forced herself to sit straight in the saddle and look ahead. None of these ellon knew she could not see and certainly didn't want them to find out on this trip. She rode in the middle of the pack, as was custom for women. She sensed that they had slipped under the cover of guardians in the trees, but dared not ask. They had been riding for a few days and told her they would be arriving in the city after nightfall. She was sure that if she had sight and if the watchers had allowed her to see them, she would see many elves high in the trees protecting their homeland.

Before long they arrived in the palace and she was allowed to dismount and was led before the king. She gave him the letter Legolas had bid her to bring. She assumed it explained why he was not coming back and why she was there in his stead. She heard the king sigh heavily after a time, but did not look up from her polite reverence of his privacy for fear that she would not know what to do next.

The king regarded this elleth in front of him for a moment or two. His son had sent her to him as a companion of sorts. He knew his son was worried that he might become lonely in these empty halls. His son also wrote that this elleth was blind. He wrote that she had tremendous hearing and had worked for years to make her blindness not a noticeable issue. Thranduil remembered her father and mother very well and realized that he had never been informed of her blindness, but then again he had never met Megil's children besides their son whom used to be Legolas's protector.

"Greetings Lady Emerwen, your father would have been pleased to see you here in these halls had he not passed." Thranduil spoke a greeting.

"Thank you, my king. I miss him, but know he is happy where he is now." Emerwen said looking up into the kings face. Thranduil gasped. She was looking him straight in the eye. He would not have known she was any different had his son not stated it in the letter.

"Your son told you of my condition, highness?" Emerwen questioned. She could not think of any other reason for the king to gasp when she looked up.

"Yes, my dear. Come, we will get your settled into your room and then we will go to the library to talk." Thranduil said, holding out his arm for her. He realized his mistake a second later.

"How do I do this, my lady?" Thranduil questioned, not knowing what else to do.

"Thread this through your own. It is the easiest." Emerwen said while holding out her arm. Thranduil did as suggested and off they went. He marveled again at how confidently she walked, despite not knowing where the next step or wall might be.

* * *

><p>Months passed quickly as the pair found they did enjoy each other's company. Thranduil began to regard her as a daughter just as Emerwen regarded him as a father figure. They discussed history, lore, weaponry, defenses, and anything they could think of. Emerwen's knowledge was tremendous considering she had never read in her entire life. She learned by listening, she explained. She would sit outside the door to any meetings or councils she could manage, and made her sister read to her out of any topic she could think of.<p>

Thranduil let her sit in on all of his council meetings. He learned to value her questions just as much as her thoughts and answers to his. She began to understand more of politics and of the reasons behind them. He learned patience from Emerwen and learned to trust what she did because there was always a good reason behind it. She always thought hard before she spoke and acted, learning from previous years of consequences.

* * *

><p>After about a year had passed, the annual summer dance was to be help under the great trees. Emerwen loved to walk under this magnificent trees, and spent as much time as she could out with them. The week the elves were preparing for the feast, Emerwen would slip away to either be outdoors when everyone was in, or in when everyone was out. She didn't try to avoid people, but she was nervous since she didn't know many people.<p>

That night her handmaiden slipped a dress on her and gasped at how pretty she looked. Emerwen glowed like one of the Eldar and looked as such. Her maid fitted a small crown on her head, signifying her as a royal guest, and led her to the banquet hall. She didn't need to since Emerwen learned almost all of the paths of the palace in the first week, but the two had become fast friends and her maid helped settle her nerves. Emerwen slipped into the entryway alone and waited for a guard to escort her to the high table. Once there she listened, trying to place how many people were present and who was at the high table.

Thranduil smiled as he saw Emerwen approach on the arm of a guard. She sat next to him and let her eyes roam the table. He was not fooled and knew she listened for information to suit her needs. After a moment or so he spoke.

"You look wonderful tonight, it is a shame my son could not see you." The king bent his head slightly in her direction.

"My lord you bless me to no ends." Emerwen tried to play off the words as a thank you, but couldn't stop the blush that crept lightly into her face.

_Ah, so she does have feelings for my son_ thought Thranduil. He couldn't be happier since he approved mightily of Emerwen. The night progressed magnificently. There was much laughter and dancing filling the halls. Emerwen declined all dance proposals, feigning a foot injury.

"Why do you not dance?" Thranduil asked as she sent away yet another offer.

"I am not suited for dancing with my present state." Emerwen confessed to the king. She knew how to dance, but couldn't trust her partner to adapt to her needs of seeing when necessary. After the evening slipped into nightfall, Emerwen took her leave. She bid farewell to the nobles left at the high table and sought out her maid, Aranel (Princess). Aranel led her back to her room and shut the door firmly behind her. Emerwen sat on her bed, staring at the wall.

"What do you do when the one you love is far away and you know not if the feeling is the same to him?" Emerwen questioned. She was never one to ramble on with useless questions before getting to the heart of the matter.

"I do not know, Mellon. Who is it that you seek?" Aranel came to sit beside her with a look of concern on her face. Never had her lady spoken of such.

"He is forever in my heart and mind." Emerwen turned to her friend before continuing, "He is your dear prince." Aranel gasped before breaking out into a huge smile.

"Oh my lady! This is a happy time. Prince Legolas has never found a mate, and his father always wished for him to. But the king loves you, it will be no problem for you to love one another." Aranel hugged her friend tightly before letting go and searching her friends face. It was still troubled.

"I cannot be his princess. My lack of sight will not help this kingdom progress. I cannot let these great people fall to ruin because I let my heart get ahead of me." Emerwen said decisively. Aranel opened her mouth to protest, but closed it when she saw her friend's resolute face. Aranel laid her head on Emerwen's shoulder as they both stared at the wall, lost in thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Legolas stood looking at all the death around him. Helm's Deep battle was just ending but he could still hear the screams. Despite being in battle before, the death and the gloom still gets to a person. Men were looking for lost comrades, taking some into the keep for healing; and saying prayers to the Valar for those who didn't make it. Legolas began to walk back up to the keep before seeing a weeping ellon on the stairs. He walked over silently and put a hand on his shoulder for comfort before seeing the body the ellon wept over.

It was Haldir of Lothlorien, Marchwarden of the Woods. Legolas was stunned to see him lying there, body askew on the stairs. While saying a prayer for the soul to make its way safely, he bent down to close Haldir's eyes. They hadn't been close, but Legolas knew him and had just seen him a few months ago when the fellowship had passed through the woods. The ellon next to him turned him tear-streaked face towards the prince's before starting.

"My... my prince. I have not seen you for a decade." The ellon stammered, brushing away angrily at the tears that were still on his face.

"Rana, Mellon!" Legolas asked with surprise. It was his previous protector. As far as he knew, Rana had moved to Lothlorien to train to become part of their elite guard. They had grown up as boys together, creating rampages around the palace for the maids to clean. Legolas bent down further to pick up the upper half of the Marchwarden's body as Rana bent to help. They carried the ellon reverently into the keep to prepare for burial.

* * *

><p>A hard week passed for all those involved. Everyone worked without complaint to get the wounded healed, the dead buried, and the orcs burned. The journey back to Edoras was quiet and uneventful. Everyone was too tired or sad to bicker or cause trouble.<p>

After Gandalf the White and Peregrin Took left for Minas Tirith, Edoras held its breath. No one knew if the two would be able to persuade the Steward Denethor to call on Rohan, and if they did, how would Rohan answer?

Legolas and Gimli tried to keep Aragorn occupied, but didn't succeed very often. He was often found pacing the outside corridors of the hall, glancing up at the mountains. Eowyn was a pleasant girl, but her constant attentions to Aragorn tried Legolas and Gimli's patience. More than once did Legolas's mind wander to Emerwen. He wondered what his father thought of her.

One evening he and Gimli were sitting outside near the hall, gazing out at the stars and the countryside.

"Did you have anyone you left behind, laddie?" Questioned Gimli.

"Aye. A beautiful maiden. She holds my heart but doesn't even know it." Legolas replied, looking out at the stars.

"Where is she?" Gimli asked, looking at his friend in surprise. He had never heard before this day about Legolas loving another.

"She is in my home, keeping my father company and out of trouble." Legolas replied with a little chuckle before continuing, "I love her dearly, but never had a chance to tell her before we left." He proceeded to describe her and tell all about her. Gimli's heart grew lighter at the thought that his friend would not be alone when this war ended.

* * *

><p>Away in these spoken-of woods stood Emerwen. She seemed to look out over the balcony of the palace. She tilted her head towards the stars above and breathed in a breath of clean air. The woods of Mirkwood, though shadowy in parts, were still as fresh and clean as wood elves liked to have it. Even though she was not a wood elf, she enjoyed the closeness of the trees. They seemed to hold her protectively in their grasp where none could harm her. She gasped suddenly and felt her knees give way as an excruciating pain was felt in her head.<p>

Thranduil walked out onto the front balcony. He could see Emerwen standing there, peacefully looking up at the stars, or so it would seem to any who looked at her. The moon fell down upon her making her glow like one of the Eldar. Her maid, Aranel, had mentioned in passing how much she looked like the Eldar. He was glad his son was blessed with her love. His brow furrowed and his pace quickened as he heard her gasp. He clutched her shoulders to look into her face after she knelt on the ground.

She blinked several times as her eyes flew around his face, searching for something. Her eyes widened as she reached out to touch him. She caught sight of her hand and drew it back towards herself, staring at her hands. She looked back up into his searching face and spoke.

"My king, your son is in danger." Emerwen stated in a worried tone.

"How can you see?" The king questioned.

"I think the Valar gifted this to me at this time so that I might help this world. It is in grave danger." She spoke hesitantly, growing more confident toward the end. Thranduil drew her up to stand with him. He searched her face one more time before he spoke.

"Come, we will assemble the councilors." He spoke quickly, having found what he searched for in her face. He began to walk quickly down the hall, linking her arm through his as he was accustomed to. He knew she would not lie to him, and especially not about this. She could now see! It was a miracle he thanked the Valar for throughout the next few weeks. She had a brilliant mind which could see many things even when she could not see physically. If she said the world and his son was in danger, then he would find all that he could do to prevent that danger from taking over.

The councilors took a bit longer to convince, but being king had its advantages. Thranduil had Emerwen attend the council, but in the corner where she usually observed. After a pause in the decisions he glanced at her. She opened her mouth to speak and then closed it. He beckoned her forward to face the council.

"My lords" She said with a curtsy, "Perhaps more people would be advisable to take along with this force you have created." She spoke of the elves they had listed to serve for the purpose of war. There were some who had to remain behind, but most of Mirkwood would be emptied.

"What other people are there?" A councilor spoke, confusion in his tone.

"There are the dwarves, my lord." Over the laughter and dismay she continued, "If this war is not stopped, if the powers of Mordor are not defeated, then all is lost. Mirkwood will be burnt, people will be enslaved. You cannot hide behind your debates and theories any longer. Despite the fact that they are dwarves, they are people who will help fight. And with this help Mordor may be stopped." Truth rang in her statements as silence echoed her words. She curtsied again to take her leave.

"I hope my lords to not mind to know that your dear prince has a best friend who is a dwarf" She spoke quietly, but for all to hear before slipping through the doorway. She would never know what happened after she left, but she knew her words would be acted on.

* * *

><p>A messenger left and returned with the agreement of the dwarves. They would meet the elvish army in five days. Emerwen readied her supplies. She packed her knives and blade, before selecting a bow to work on. She practiced for the remaining days.<p>

Aranel spent the evenings with her lady. They would go for walks under the trees, allowing Emerwen to enjoy the colors cast before her eyes. Emerwen marveled in the sights before her, realizing all that she had missed before. She was beginning to understand why her sight had been taken from her when she was in her mother's womb. She was more appreciative of everything now. She had been humbled in a way no other could humble her.

Now that her sight had been restored, Emerwen would help lead these noble elves and dwarves into battle. She only wished she could have seen Legolas before she went to her death in battle. She had only seen his face with her fingertips as she mapped it out in her mind. She wondered how he was and if he would regret her words creating his people to go to war.


	6. Chapter 6

Thranduil looked at the elleth next to him. They rode at the head of the column of elves with the dwarves mingled in towards the right side. Thranduil knew that Emerwen would fight. He had seen her spar before when she was blind, and even then she was breathless. Now with her sight restored and her heart set on protecting her country, it was useless to try to prevent her from going into battle. He only hoped that he would be able to protect her should she need it.

The two races traveled for days, slowly getting more comfortable with the other. Thranduil was often seen with the dwarves, walking and talking amongst them. This helped the other elves accept the other race.

* * *

><p>Finally they were a day away from Pelennor Field. They rested early that day to store up their strength for the battle the next day. Several elves and dwarves went away to report back what they saw. These reports were not good. The entire field was covered with vermin, as thick as the eye could see, they reported. Tebur, the Dwarf king mirrored Thranduil's actions with the elves. It would not do well for the two races to fight with each other the day before the battle. They needed to depend on each other.<p>

All the elves sat on their horses with dwarves on their sturdy ponies. They faced the field of Pelennor. Destruction met their eyes. The orcs were just now breaking into the city and beginning to flood into it. The Rohirrim had just appeared over the crest of a hill on the other side of the battle. Thranduil and Tebur gave the command to charge and away the horses leapt.

Emerwen stayed with the king, protecting him as her father would have done. His newest protector fought along side her, standing back to back with her. Together they slayed many orcs.

Legolas and Gimli charged ahead at the orcs as soon as they were off the ships. At a slight lull in the battle he heard two different horns sounding. He turned to Gimli who was looking at him with a grin on his face.

"Aye, those are dwarves!" Gimli shouted over the battle noises.

"And Mirkwood horns. Gimli, my father is among them!" Legolas shouted back, worry etched into his features. But there was no more time for chatter or worry as a new wave of orcs attacked them.

Emerwen caught a glimpse of something shadowy and green out of the corner of her eye. She turned to stare at a ghost of a man. He glanced at her before turning to swallow an orc in his mist. She turned back to the fighting as the ghosts made short work of the orcs further into the battlefield.

* * *

><p>The Mûmakil charged into battle, bringing death wherever it walked. Legolas helped the Rohirrim defeat them, but there were still others wandering about. He saw one heading towards a group of elves and charged after it. His progress was slowed as a few orcs tried to cut him to pieces. He finally escaped and grabbed hold of a rope hanging off the Mûmakil's back. He quickly made his way up to the top where he began to shoot and stab any man that tried to get near him. He bent to dodge an arrow and saw the straps holding the men to the beast's back. He quickly cut away at them and watched as the men fell screaming to the ground, to get trample or killed by those on the ground. He killed the beast quickly before it got any nearer to the elves. The beast fell, narrowly missing the clump of elves. He jumped off and landed in their midst. One held a knife up to his neck, fearing he was an orc. The ellon's eyes widen as he quickly withdrew the knife and stammered his apology to the prince. Legolas nodded to the ellon before catching sight of his father.<p>

Thranduil turned and smiled to see his son coming toward him. He opened his mouth to speak when something flew past him and a cry was uttered. The thing turned out to be Emerwen. She had seen the arrow coming for the king's chest. She valued his life more than her own at that moment and had thrown herself in the way.

The king caught her as she fell and lowered her gently to the ground. Legolas hurried over to see who had saved the king and if they could be saved. His eyes widened and filled with tears as he saw his beloved laying in a growing pool of blood. Although the arrow had punctured her right under the shoulder and was not lethal, a lot of the arrows were tipped with poison.

Legolas watched helplessly as Emerwen's eyes started to close and her glow began to fade. He cried out to the Valar to save her as he crumpled to the ground next to her. All the elves stood in a protective circle around the royal family, whispering their own prayers to anyone above who would hear them. The elves of Mirkwood had begun to value the companion of the king, especially in battled. As they heard Legolas crying for his love, their hearts saddened to know that she was also their princess.

The battle ended quickly after this. Those who were dead destroyed the orcs in the city and set about finishing all those who tried to escape the fields. Everyone stood at a standstill after that, if only for a few minutes. It was over. The eerie silence that followed after the battled seemed almost worse. There were cries of pain from the injured and weeping sounded over those who were dead.

Litters were collected for the injured, and carts summoned for the dead. The orcs were thrown in piles, to be burned. Anyone who was able had to help. For days everyone worked relentlessly, wanting to bury those who were no longer with them so that their souls could continue on. Finally it was over.

The field was littered with burning piles, dead Mûmakil, and weapons. The Houses of Healing were filled to their maximum capacity and then some. People of Minas Tirith had generously offered homes for the Rohirrim, Elves, and Dwarves since none wished to camp out in the field.

Legolas was found haunting the Houses of Healing, unintentionally making the nurses very anxious. Aragorn and Thranduil both tried to keep him away, but there was nothing they could do to take him away from his beloved.

* * *

><p>A fever had set in Emerwen. The arrow was indeed poisoned as Legolas had feared. She seemed to balance between life and death every moment of the day. Her breathing was labored and shallow and her elven glow had all but faded. Alata had been summoned, everyone thinking this was the end. She sat by her sister day and night, trying to care for her in the any way she could.<p>

Aragorn and Gandalf had agreed on going to the Black Gates in order to give Frodo safe passage across the Plains of Gorgoroth. Aragorn spoke to Legolas about coming with them, but Legolas was unsure. Thranduil spoke to his son as well, trying to see what he would do.

Legolas was sure that they would all die before the Black Gates. There was only one way they wouldn't: if Frodo succeeded. But what if he didn't in time? They could all be dead by the time Frodo destroyed the ring. But Legolas had agreed to go with the Fellowship. He still felt that responsibility on his shoulders.


	7. Chapter 7

Legolas sat next to Emerwen in the House. His chin was settled on hands as he considered all that he needed to decide. Alata came to sit next to him.

"She would have wanted you to go." Alata spoke softly, looking down at her.

"She might die on our journey." Legolas confessed, wanting to be with Emerwen every possible moment, especially if she were to pass.

"She might not. Her fever broke for a bit this morning, but by the time I went to call you it had come back." Alata spoke, meaning to reassure him.

"Then I must not go! I would not have her wake up alone." Legolas proclaimed in an alarmed voice.

"Mellon, I am here for her: she is my sister. Do not let your love for her hinder you. If she indeed is getting better, it will still take days for her to break the fever completely. She will not be awake for a long time." Alata bowed her head as she spoke, tears forming in her eyes. Legolas saw the hurt and put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"I forget I am not the only one to love this elleth. You are right: she would have wanted me to go." Legolas decided. He took up her hand, and with a light kiss stole away to ready himself for leaving the next day.

* * *

><p>Every able bodied free person of Middle Earth walked towards the gates of Mordor that day. Men, elves, and dwarves silently walked together to their doom. Aragorn led them with Thranduil and Tebur, all three the picture of kingship.<p>

As they approached the gates the three kings looked at one another. The three galloped towards the gates with a few other men at their sides as well as Gandalf. The Mouth of Sauron spoke, trying to instill fear and despair into their hearts.

As they rode back, Aragorn was afraid that the Mouth of Sauron completed what he set out to do. The people were frightened and worried about what was to come. He rode up and down the line, trying to whisk away that fear and set courage in their hearts. The men were honored to have him as their king. As the gates opened the men, elves, and dwarves stood together, ready to battle together once more.

* * *

><p>Alata wiped away the cold sweat that appeared on her sister's brow. She was getting more increasingly worried as the hours progressed. Elves don't sweat when they are sick nor does their glow fade. Emerwen had only a flicker of light left. All her life her glow had been stronger than anyone else's.<p>

Alata prayed to Nienna and Estë, knowing that if they could not heal her sister that they could appeal to Eru. With her head resting on her sister's cold hand, Alata fell into elven slumber, awaking every now and then to send up a prayer.

* * *

><p>Legolas and Thranduil fought together. The other elves of Mirkwood tried to protect their royalty, but it was difficult with the amount of orcs coming at them. Aragorn was pinned down by a huge creature when something happened.<p>

As the ring of power was destroyed, a soothing wind swept through Mordor for the first time and blew through the battle field. This, and the fact that the clouds were being dispatched by the sun made the orcs nervous. They shuddered as the first rays of sun came down upon them.

* * *

><p>Emerwen's eyes flew open. Nienna, the Lady of Mercy, had heard her sister's prayer and honored it. Emerwen's eyes shut once more, but the fever was finally broken and her glow was seeping back into her body.<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone cheered as the orcs and all of Mordor fell into a pit. The clouds over Mordor were beginning to leave, scared away by the sun. Then there was silence as everyone watched Mount Doom explode. Those who knew of Frodo and Sam bowed their heads in reverance to all that they had done before gathering up their things. Littered were roughly made out of whatever could be found. People began the long trek back to the city.<p>

Gandalf arrived a bit later on the back of one of the Giant Eagles bearing a remarkable gift: Frodo and Sam were alive! Aragorn cared for them as well as he could.

* * *

><p>Alata knelt over Emerwen's body, thanking the Valar over and over for sparing her sister. Her breathing was now lighter and her glow had all come back. She practically shown like a lantern as her body knitted itself back together.<p>

* * *

><p>Legolas hurried up to the Houses of Healing, fearing the worst. His heart sank as he saw Alata's head bowed next to her sister. Legolas walked over slowly, looking at Emerwen. His step quickened as he saw her glow. He grasped her hand and knelt next to Alata who started.<p>

"Oh, dear prince, I did not hear you." Alata said, pressing her hand against her heart willing it to slow down from being startled.

"She looks better." Legolas said with hope filling his voice.

"Yes, she is almost ready to wake up. I will leave you alone." Alata said with a smile. She got up and returned to where the people were still flooding in through the gates. She helped Aragorn with Frodo and Sam and answered his questions about Emerwen.

Legolas held Emerwen's hand with his own, and with his other he cupped the side of her face. She looked so fragile laying on this cot with her eyes closed. He sat up closer to her when he felt her shift slightly. She opened her eyes and for the first time, searched his face hungrily. His eyes grew wider as he realized what that meant.

"Yes, my prince, I can see." Emerwen whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

Emerwen fully recovered a few days later, but stayed in the Houses of Healing to helped heal others. She thanked Nienna reverently for giving her another chance at life again, being gifted with seeing as her first chance at life. She wearily walked back up the stairs towards the seventh tier, wanting to be back in her room after a long day of helping others. She went to open the door to her room, but as her hand touched the wood of the door she stopped and turned towards the balcony. There was a figure standing there with his back towards her.

"Melamin I did not hear you!" (My Love) Exclaimed Legolas as Emerwen slipped her hand into his. She turned to look at him, marveling in the ability to do so.

"Melamin?" Emerwen questioned. Legolas smiled before taking both of her hands in his.

"I have been meaning to speak to you for a long time. I must confess that you hold me heart. I love you, Emerwen, and I always will." Legolas proclaimed searching Emerwen's face for any sign. Emerwen's face lit up and glowed as she threw her arms around his neck in a hug.

"You hold my heart as well. It has always been you, even when I could not see you." She whispered into his neck. They pulled apart slightly.

"Will you accept my betrothal?" Legolas asked, wanting to make her his as soon as possible. He pulled off the signet ring he wore on his hand, marking him as the Prince of Mirkwood and placed it in her hands. She looked at it in disbelief and then up at his face.

"My prince, are you sure of what you ask?" Emerwen questioned, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I am asking you to be my princess and my wife. I wish to spend the rest of my life with you." Legolas replied, answering all of her hidden questions.

"Then, Melamin, I accept your betrothal." Emerwen replied, slipping the ring on her hand. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him lovingly.

* * *

><p>In the morning, always wearing Legolas's ring, Emerwen approached Elrond. She curtsied before him, but took his arm as she always did. The strolled out into the garden in silence. Once they were seated on a bench Emerwen spoke.<p>

"My lord, I wish to ask something of you." She glanced at the elven lord, who nodded for her to continue.

"I am betrothed to Legolas and wish for you to give us your blessing as my father would have done." Emerwen said slightly rushed. She had never been one to lose her nerve or composure, but it seemed the prince was the one to unnerve her.

"My child, you have always been like a daughter to me. I will give my blessing at the marriage ceremony." Elrond paused as she bowed her thanks before continuing, "I have something for you, your father wished for me to give it to you when the time was right." He took out two rings and placed them into her open palm. There was a male and a female ring. The male ring was the typical ring an elleth gave her betrothed, as her mother gave to her father. The female ring was her grandmother's wedding ring. It was a thin band wrapped around a pearl, and had always been Emerwen's favorite.

"Oh you cannot give me these. What about Alata?" Emerwen asked, her eyes searching Elrond's face.

"I spoke with her and she agreed you should have your grandmother's wedding ring. She knows it was your favorite. You would run your fingers over it always asking for people to describe it to you, your mother said." Elrond replied with a smile. Emerwen smiled as well, looking down at the rings. She squeezed Elrond's hand as a thank you and left the gardens.

Just as Elrond had said, Alata wanted Emerwen to have the rings. Legolas accepted his ring reverently and slid it onto his finger. Their betrothal lasted a year as was custom. The couple saw Aragorn's coronation and his marriage to Arwen. They left with Thranduil to journey back to Mirkwood. The elves welcomed back their King and Prince and waited with help breaths for the announcement of the princess.

* * *

><p>That announcement came the next day. Many recognized her from before and heartily welcomed her. They were pleased with the stories their warriors gave of this girl. She had fought along side their king and had saved his life.<p>

A year passed by peacefully. Emerwen got to know her future people more intimately. They greatly appreciated that the princess would want to walk the land and understand her people. She was reverently called Bereth Emerwen, which is Queen Emerwen.

They were married under the trees of Mirkwood as fall painted every leaf a different color. Legolas slipped Emerwen's grandmother's ring on her index finger, and she placed Thranduil's own ring on Legolas'. Thranduil gave his blessing and Elrond gave his. The elves rejoiced in the couple and feasted for many days.

Legolas, Emerwen, and Gimli traveled Middle Earth, learning her secrets. They marveled in the Glittering Caves, walked Fangorn Forest, and visited with the hobbits in the Shire. Legolas and Emerwen settled in Ithilien. They traveled to the White City frequently to see Arwen, Aragorn, and their feisty children. They would visit Thranduil once every year and all of Mirkwood would celebrate. Emerwen spent long hours in the library with Thranduil on these visits talking of everything she was interested in. They reveled in these moments.

When King Elessar died and Arwen saw her son on the throne, Legolas and Emerwen said goodbye to Middle Earth forever. They left on one of the last boats that would carry them across the sea. Gimli went with them, as did Thranduil. They passed into the setting sun, never to be seen again on this earth.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you all enjoyed this story. It was short and sweet, but I needed something like that right now. **

**Here's her ring if you wish to see it:**

**3. bp .blogspot .com/_Xd2tr8jvrfw/TFZOeWehNyI/AAAAAAAAC48/-oTxaakMa4g/s400/The+Enchanted+pearl .jpg**

**(need to remove the spaces, there are four spots; three at the beginning and one at the end)**


End file.
